¡Por los pies!
by GemCia-Weirdo
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo, pero mucho, mucho tiempo... Hace ya más de medio siglo, cuando yo aún era joven... Una joven pareja se unió... ¡Por los pies!


¿Derechos de autor? No, los personajes no son míos... Y ahora mismo no se me ocurre ninguna burrada que añadir al _disclaimer_ este.

-Diálogo-

"Pensamiento"

* * *

**¡Por los pies!  
**

_En unos bancos muy antiguos del parque, todos los días se sienta el viejo sabio... Y a su alrededor, cada vez que aparece, los niños detienen sus juegos y se sientan a escuchar... Los pájaros detienen su canto matinal... Incluso, algunos adultos, se detienen y se sientan en un banco cercano, dispuestos a escuchar sus sabias palabras, de las que todos los días se podía extraer una bella enseñanza._

_El sabio alzó la mano, pues tenía la boca llena. Curiosamente, estaba comiendo una cosa que parecía una piedra, y sin embargo, no se quejó. Antes bien, disfrutó cada bocado. Cuando hubo acabado, aclaró su garganta y comenzó su relato:_

_-Ayer os conté la historia de cómo el apuesto héroe salvó de la muerte por deshidratación a la apuesta muchacha, derrotando al malvado Safroon en una batalla de vida o muerte, mientras luchaba por conseguir su cura... ¿verdad que sí? ¿o me equivoco y he imaginado que os lo había contado? Últimamente no tengo la memoria para estos trotes...- Cuando los niños gritaron a coro un rotundo sí, y que al final la chica se salvó y el malo fué castigado, el sabio dijo -Entonces... hoy voy a contaros una historia muy muy diferente... una que hasta hoy solo la han sabido dos personas...  
_

_Se tomó un respiro, pensando y recordando con detalle todo cuanto podía. (Y considerando cuáles eran las partes que debía relatar y las que no, ya que estaba tratando con niños pequeños)_

_-Hace mucho tiempo, pero mucho, mucho tiempo... Hace ya más de medio siglo, cuando yo aún era joven... Una joven pareja se unió... ¡Por los pies!  
_

En una casa que se encontraba más o menos en la periferia de Tokyo, si analizamos de más de cerca podemos ver que en un barrio denominado Nerima se encuentra al lado del dojo Tendo una casa donde habitaban...

_El sabio hizo la cuenta, y tras acabar, dijo:_

En una casa donde habitaban seis personas y dos animales, porque realmente habitaban dos personas que se comportaban como animales, en más de un sentido... Allí, en aquella casa, retumbaban por las paredes los quejidos de una bella muchacha, cuyo cabello había sido cortado por los azares del destino. En esa misma casa, también se oían los quejumbrosos lamentos del que era el hombre con el que se casaría algún día, que para consolarla, trató con palabras dulces y comprensivas a la pobre chica...

-¡Akane, cállate de una vez, so quejica! ¡Con lo marimacho que eres, hay que ver lo mal que aguantas las heridas! ¡Aprende a ser un macho, como yo, y sufre en silencio, que no me dejas ver la tele!

Bueno, nuestro protagonista no era precisamente un poeta don Juan. Más bien un poco tonto, tirando a gil-p-llas...

-¡Pero es que me duele! ¡Maldición! ¡Ya decía yo, si tienes un esguince, siempre serás propensa a tenerlo otra vez! ¡¡Y en el mismo pié!!

Nuestro protagonista suspiró con pesadez. Una pequeña parte de su mente decía que si apretaba un poquito de la garganta, en poco tiempo se acabaría ese sufrimiento. Pero solo una parte muy pequeña, porque luego pensó que el suicidio no era viable con tanta gente mirándolos. Un panda estaba jugando al go con el gran maestro de las artes marciales, mientras que el cabeza de familia había ido a hacer la compra. El cerdo, más cerdo que cualquier cerdo, no aparecía por ningún rincón de la casa. La hermana mayor estaba haciendo la comida, y la otra hermana se encontraba en paradero desconocido.

Pero eso no viene al caso. Nuestro protagonista cargó a la chica en brazos a su habitación. Ella, como era de esperar...

Por poco lo mata a golpes.

La gente dirá "oh, qué poco femenina y delicada es esta chica con su futuro marido". Si yo les contara...

En fin, subió a la chica a su habitación, y ella estaba esperando algún tipo de explicación. Se la pidió a gritos.

-¡Cállate ya! ¡Sólo voy a darte un masaje en los pies!

Ante eso, la chica calló, sorprendida. Le miró con unos ojos enormes, llenos de incredulidad.

-Ranma, ¿te sientes bien?

-¡Que sí, que voy a darte un masaje! ¡A ver si así callas, por Dios, qué suplicio!

La chica bufó y cruzó los brazos hacia un lado, sentada en la cama. El chico se sentó en la silla, apoyando uno de los pies de la chica en su regazo.

Al primer contacto, la chica apenas pareció apreciar algo de tacto, pero con el tiempo, y a medida que el chico masajeaba el pié más suavemente, más se relajaba la chica en aquel contacto, tumbándose sobre la cama y dejando que, poco a poco, sus músculos se relajaran. Un buen masaje en los pies relaja todo el cuerpo, eso es cierto y está demostrado.

-Mhhh... Ranma, serás un insensible... pero das unos masajes increíbles...

Y así, el chico se sorprendía al notar que su futura esposa dejaba de quejarse, y no solo eso, sino que se permitía disfrutar de aquella extraña caricia. Y cada vez que cambiaba de zona, la chica gemía sin notarlo, y esto traía un sonrojo a las mejillas del chico, por los tórridos pensamientos que esta acción traía a su imaginación.

Con el gemido más notorio, que la chica no parecía notar pero que al chico estaba volviendo loco, decidió hacer algo atrevido. Algo por lo que, quizá después, recibiría un castigo considerable, pero simplemente estaba decidido. Alzó el pié de la chica y, delicadamente, besó la planta del pié, rozando suavemente con los labios. Ella, con los ojos cerrados, no notó la diferencia, pero el chico sí, ya que se encontraba en contacto directo con su piel.

Y así, deslizó con cuidado sus labios sobre la suave piel, desde el talón hasta los dedos, con una delicadeza que apenas sí creía tener. Una cálida sensación le invadió, al siquiera pensar que estaba haciendo eso...

Y cuando se detuvo a besar la zona que queda entre los dedos de los pies... El pié automáticamente lanzó una patada, mientras la chica reprimía la risa.

-¡Hay, lo siento Ranma! ...es que me has hecho cosquillas y...

En todo el ojo. ¡Sí señor, buena puntería tenía! Ahora el chaval tenía el ojo morado. Ahora que conocía la sensibilidad que tenía aquella zona, procuraría evitarla el resto de su vida. -No es muy agradable, ¿sabes? Que a cambio de un masaje te den una patada.

-Lo siento, de veras...- dijo la chica, pensando una manera mejor de disculparse -No quería hacerlo, en serio, fué... por instinto... ¡Ya sé, te doy yo un masaje a tí!

Ranma abrió los dos ojos, el blanco y el negro, tanto que parecía llevar un monóculo, y dijo, levantándose -¡No, si no hace falta, déjalo, no me has hecho nada!

Para ir por casa, iban sin zapatos, ¿sabéis? Era lo que se acostumbraba en aquel entonces. La chica se lanzó, sin su consentimiento, a quitarle los calcetines. -Que sí, no seas tozudo. ¡Verás lo bueno que es!

Y el chico no dejaba de huir, sin salir de la habitación pero alejándose de ella, escondiendo los pies como podía. -¡Que no, en serio! ¡No quiero un masaje!

Ella se enfadó. -¿Por qué?

El chico se sonrojó y murmuró algo.

-No te he oído.

El chico encontró interesante estudiar las maderas del suelo. Porque, cuando alguien se avergüenza de algo, no tiene el valor de mirar a la gente a la cara. -Me... me huelen los pies.

La chica tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Y comenzó a reir al poco. Él se sintió humillado -¡No te rías! ¡No es gracioso!

-Jaja, hay...- terminó de reirse la chica. -Lo siento, pero es que... pfff...- tenía que aguantarse, de veras. la risa floja es una muy mala amiga.

-¡Ya vale!- gritó él, abriendo la puerta para irse. Ella tiró de él -¡No hombre, no te vayas! ¡Te he prometido un masaje, y aunque te...- con un esfuerzo sobrehumano aguantó, pero terminó la frase sin reirse. -...te huelan los pies, voy a hacerlo!

Incómodo, acabó por sentarse al borde de la cama. La chica, arrodillada en el suelo, procedió a extraer el primer calcetín. Y, con una pequeña mueca de disgusto, dijo -Pues tienes razón, ¡qué peste!

El chico se sonrojó aún más, si de vergüenza o de rabia, no lo sabría. Le quitó el otro calcetín y exclamó -¡Vas a tener que tirar los calcetines, y comprarlos de usar y tirar!

-¿Vas a dejar de reirte de mí?- preguntó molesto.

-¡Jajaja, no! ¡No quiero ni imaginarme nuestra luna de miel! ¡"Cariño, ponte los calcetines o no hay tema"!

Ahí sí que fué que el chico no podría sonrojarse más aunque quisiera. De tanto reir, ella también comenzaba a ponerse colorada. Él abruptamente separó los pies de sus manos. -No me los quitaría, si eso te molestara...

Pronto la risa murió. ¿Sabéis lo que cuentan esas leyendas románticas que vuelan por ahí? ¿Esas que dicen que cuando estás con la persona indicada, simplemente te olvidas de lo correcto y de lo incorrecto, de la verguenza o de los demás? Pues es cierto, porque no se supo exactamente en qué punto, los cortocircuitos que conectaban los cerebros de estos dos se frieron y dejaron de pensar...

Aunque para lo que normalmente piensan, creo que no hay mucha diferencia, pero en fin...

-Ranma...

-Akane...

Ambos se inclinaban, acercándose más y más, hasta que estuvieron a menos de un centimetro... Y entonces Akane dijo...

-Toma, póntelos.- mientras le ponía los calcetines encima de la cabeza. Se cayó al suelo de la risa que le dió.

Él gruñó, sacudió su cabeza para lanzar lejos la apestosa tela y se lanzó sobre la chica, ahogando esa risa que le estaba sacando de sus casillas en un beso de los que hacen historia, como esta que estoy contando...

Era el beso de nunca acabar. Ese beso que nunca se rompe, solo se mantiene en pausa durante un momento para ser retomado inmediatamente. En una de esas pausas, la chica le hizo saber a él cuánto le agradaba su compañía...

-Ranma... Me estás aplastando.- regañó algo molesta, mordiéndole en el cuello.

Sí, como he dicho antes, ninguno de los dos era ni Romeo ni Julieta. Él también se lo hizo saber...

-¡Ya, no me metas prisa, marimacho!- rugió, besándola otra vez. -Ahora vamos a la cama, pero déjame dos minutos más...

_-Y así, lo que las palabras no pudieron arreglar en meses, se encargaron de arreglarlo un par de pies que necesitaban un masaje y que... _

_-¡RANMAAAAAA!- gritó una voz enfurecida tras él, mientras le tiraba de la canosa trenza. Los niños se levantaron y dieron un paso atrás, asustados ante la intrusión de la anciana señora.  
_

_-Eh... ¡Hey, Akane! ¿cómo va todo?- espetó nervioso._

_-¿Qué les estás contando a estos niños? ¿No te da vergüenza?- dijo, tirando aún más, llevando al anciano sabio al suelo._

_-¡Oh, vamos Akane! ¡No te enfades! ¡Aquella vez no lo hiciste!_

_La anciana señora se llevó al viejo sabio a rastras de la trenza, ante la atónita mirada de los niños y demás curiosos, que pudieron escuchar una última frase._

_-¡Esta noche no pienso quitarme los calcetines!_

**Fin(ito).**


End file.
